evolvedthescifiseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Telekinesis
Jace: "'''Is it okay to be scared about this?"' '''Mick: "'If I could blast people through windows and block bullets, I would be scared too." --Jace and Mick talking about Jace's telekinesis Capabilities Telekinesis is a very rare and powerful ability, especially when paired with telepathy. The user(s) can use telekinesis to move anything they can see, while experienced users can manipulate things beyond their line of sight. It is said to be only wielded by 0.0001% of the Genesist population, according to General Targen, making it incredibly difficult to find. Channeling Jace: "'''Well, I get pissed and wave my hands and things that are trying to kill me tend to fly through windows."' --Jace explaining his telekinesis Hands Initially, Jace was only able to use his telekinesis by moving his hands and/or bend his fingers. A red aura would surround his hands and whatever he was trying to move. Generally, his eyes would turn the same red, described as a "scarlet" color by Katherine after witnessing Jace save them from a shooter in the alleyway near the movie theater. For Jace, he needed intense concentration on what he was trying to move, whether that be a person or an object. There are, however, instances of panic when he was able to use his power without the need of his hands; like when he fought off multiple GRCD soldiers when they attempted to capture he and Mick during prom. As he got more and more comfortable with his powers, Jace didn't need to concentrate as much, as he was able to hold a conversation with Katherine while levitating multiple pencils throughout his room. Concentration '''Dr. Trevor: '"Wonderful, isn't she? Her powers mimic yours, yet she could rip you in half with a mere thought." Jace: '"Oh, I bet you're so proud--" --Dr. Trevor explaining HUNTER: Omega's telekinetic prowess HUNTER: Omega was capable of using telekinesis without the need of her hands, tossing Jace around with little to no effort during their fight at prom and inside the Vault. She was able to react much faster to Jace's attacks, redirecting them with ease and while focusing on fighting Mick and Katherine as well. It is said that Jace's powers may evolve to that level one day. Skills/Powers Developed Through Telekinesis Levitation '''Summer: "'He's hot and can fly; great..." --Summer discovering that Jace can levitate If used correctly, a telekinetic is capable of propelling themselves above the ground for periods of time; the length depending on the user's experience and concentration. Jace was able to levitate himself to the roof of a tank when he and Mick were attacked at prom. Though sustained levitation is possible, Jace has not yet learned how to simulate flight, as it takes more concentration and experience. Super Strength 'Jace: "'I thought you said she was just a telekinetic!"' '''Andre: ''"She''s using telekinesis to increase her strength." --Jace and Andre discussing HUNTER: Omega's abilities Though not well-known, telekinetics are able to combine their physical attacks (punching, kicking, etc.) with telekinetic energy to allow them a greater degree of strength. Jace Anders witnessed HUNTER: Omega's increased strength, being knocked through the front door by a mere strike from her palm. Jace unintentionally did this when his powers first began to manifest, punching a fellow student straight through a wooden fence with little effort. Deviation 'Jace: '"Duck!" --Jace while deviating a bolt of energy If the user were to create a telekinetic field of energy, they can block attacks or even deviate things such as bullets or energy blasts in a different direction, mimicking reflection. Deviation is not an actually a separate power, merely an ability that is similar to it. Jace Anders and HUNTER: Omega have both shown skill in deviation, allowing them to reflect objects thrown at them and bolts/balls of energy. Jace has even shown to deviate bullets back at a few gang members; one of his greatest feats.